truth or dare
by Itsalluptoyou
Summary: katniss and the hunger games cast has a friendly game of truth or dare . is that a good idea, will there be break ups or make ups.
1. gale and cloves make-out session

"guys im bored"says Rue. "me too, i have an idea, lets play a game".says just looked at prim with a WHAT-KIND-Of-GAME look...

"well before she comes up with something lame like hide and seek, why dont we play truth or dare"said the bored smiled and formed a circle.

when they were all in the circle, Finnick stole one of Haymich's empty bottles of beer and put it in the middle of the circle."who's going first"finnick asked. "Me...i want to go first"shouted peeta who was practicly sitting on katniss's lap. "fine you go first"said clove who was sharpening her knifes.

Peeta got up and spun the bottle and it landed on...Gale

"Gale, truth or dare"peeta said smiling like a bufoon.

"i choose ...**DARE**" looking at peetas face gale wanted to take that back.

"okay what should i dare you to do...oh i know i think that you should clove into that closet and make out for 5 mins."

Gale looked like he was going to throw up. but he didnt instead he got up and took clove by the hand and leaded her into the closet. everyone was shocked that she didnt say anything like she was going to hurt peeta or that if gale came close to her she would kill him, she just took his hand and walked off.

"okay guys 5mins is up, use can come out now"said cato who looked bored as always. Gale and clove came out of the closet smiling and then sat down next to each other then gale got up and spun the bottle

and it landed on...


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick... "truth or" Gale got interrupted by Finnick "DARE, DUH"

Gale thought for a moment then said "i dare you to go in the middle of the circle an sing a romance song to guy but not me" Finnick looked like he was going to punch gale but he didn't. He walked into the middle of the circle with his head down then when he looked up he looked around the circle at all the guys then, a Great big smirk crossed his face . then he walked over to Cato and started to sing "little things" by 1 direction

"Your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me But bear this in mind It was meant to be And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if I do It's you Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved The sound of your voice on tape You never want To know how much you weigh You still have to squeeze into your jeans But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you,  
It's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you,  
It's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all your little things"

once Finnick finished singing everyone was shocked because they didn't think that he was going to be a good singer but he was a great singer.

to break the silence Cato started laughing. everyone turned to him and Katniss asked "whats so funny" Cato just looked at her and said "i never thought he could sing, but that's not what i'm laughing at is that he chose that song"

"and whats wrong with a little one direction, eh?" Finnick said playfully

"aw nothing just that... you know what doesn't matter"said Cato awkwardly.

Finnick spun the bottle then walked back to his seat next to annie

The bottle landed on... 


	3. katniss an clove

Clove...clove gave a smirk

"okay clovey what will it be truth or dare?" finnick said

Clove looked at finnick with hatred because she hated it when people call her clovey

"obvs dare and hey dont call me that"she said. everyone laughed, she gave everyone daggers then looked back to finnick who was thinking of her dare. it was taking so long so Cato ran up to finnick and whispered something in his ear, Finnicks grin grew bigger and he looked at Cato and said "your a genius, Clove i dare you to...Make out with Katniss for 2 mins" Cloves and Katniss's face went pale "WHAT!"both Katniss and Clove said at the same time.

everyone laughed

"well are use going to do it or not?" annie asked

"NO!" the both said at the same time

"right thats it" said thresh getting up. everyone was shocked that he spoke

he walked right over to the girls who were standing in the middle of the circle and they both looked scared.

he smiled then pushed there heads together, they were both trying to get free but he still had a hold of their heads and after 2 mins was up he let go and both girls fell to the floor, then katniss got up and ran to the bathroom to trow up. everyone just looked at clove and she said in a fierce voice "if you tell anyone about this i will seriously kill you and im not kiding"everyone backed up including thresh who was still in the middle of the circle with her. clove just smiled and walked back to her space then Katniss came back, everyone looked at her then she just gave them daggers then sat down.

Clove spun the bottle.

and it landed on...


End file.
